


Rivalry

by LockeS, Very_Volatile



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LockeS/pseuds/LockeS, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Volatile/pseuds/Very_Volatile
Summary: Just something i wrote, Beta-edited by LockeS. its pretty rough but hey, I am just going to post it because why not.





	Rivalry

The room is a wreck. The table thrown on its side, the art on the wall in shreds. To think this started as a peaceful night. He is standing in front of me, his shirt drenched in sweat. I stand up, as he reaches into his jacket. I expect a gun, but instead he pulls out a cruel looking pocket knife. “If I am going to end this” he gently cuts the tip of his finger “I want to feel the life leave you as I finish you off.”  
“Now come on, don’t be a coward.” They said as their confused yet intrigued face I had grown to adore looked on at me.  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“What I mean is, ending this now? You are nothing without me.”  
We begin to pace around each other. I watch the knife as he tosses it from hand to hand. I count his footsteps. One, two, one, two. I gaze across the room for something to defend myself, and he laughs.  
“Go ahead, go for a weapon, I dare you, I fucking d-”  
I jump for the broken bottle on the floor, he lunges. I move my arm in time to catch him on top of me, he goes to stab, but I bring the bottle down on his thigh, he howls as I kick him off. I back up, looking for another weapon, he laughs, pulling the bottle from his leg. He throws it at my head, shattering glass over me as I duck out of the way.  
“You don’t get it yet do you, why I ever tried getting to you, you don’t understand.”  
I am panicking, I am looking for a way out, a weapon, anything. He sees the fear in my eyes, and he stands up, a look of triumph.  
“Don’t you see? You're powerless against me. Without me, you are nothi-”  
“AUGHHHH”  
I lunge, tackling him to the ground. I strike, again, again and again. He starts to breath heavily, and just as I think I have him, he smashes his right hand into the side of my head. I fall onto my back as he leans over me, on his knees with either one beside my hips, he leans over, grabbing my throat as he presses the knife against my veins.  
“You don’t understand, why don’t you understand,” he says almost incoherently.  
“Shut up” I close my eyes and offer up my throat “End it, end the why and the understanding. End this fucking game of cat and mouse. You caught me, its over, end it.”  
For a moment I hear nothing. I just feel his warm hand and the cold knife touching my throat. I have accepted it. This is it. So why doesn’t the gloating ass just take that damned knife and slit my fuckin-

All of a sudden I feel warm lips pressed against mine, and almost as a reflex I find myself pushing into it, a taste of blood and sweat reaching my tongue. I open my eyes, and I see his closed as he presses himself against me in a kiss.

A kiss? 

I don’t understand it. It makes no sense, he has been trying to get me for years, and here he is, he has me like he always wanted, and now he just kisses me??  
Why am I not fighting it?

He pulls away, a faint smile on his lips. “I thought you would never understa-”  
“Shut up.” I sit up and pull him against me. “Just shut up.” I kiss him, he moans as he grabs my throat again, pressing my back against the wall as he straddles me, the knife gently rubbing down my chin. I run my hand along his back, as I press his head towards me, as I kiss him. He takes the knife and runs it down my shirt, cutting it open in one stroke. I let him pull it off me, as I go to unbutton his shirt, he grabs my throat and pins me.  
“You want this don’t you?” He says, kissing my neck. “I wonder why it took you this long to realize that.”  
“Shut up,” I grab him and pin him to the wall, pull his shirt open as I look at his chest and abbs. I run my hand down his chest as I slide it down his thigh. I straddle him, rubbing my front against his, feeling how hard he is already. “So this is what you wanted me to understand” I grab his jaw and point his eyes to mine “Fuck you.”  
He grabs me and throws me to the floor, pulling off his shirt as he removes mine, raising my legs up to his hips as he grinds against my ass. “But you want it, don’t you”.  
“I won’t give you the satisfaction of saying I do,” I say, a gentle warmth hitting my cheeks as I try not to moan.  
“Fair enough” he says as gently unzips his pants, and i feel his dick press against my ass. I gasp as he takes his knife and cuts my pants, “wait-” I am stopped mid sentence as he forces himself into me, causing me to let out a moan in pain and pleasure.  
“Loud one aren’t we?” he says as he pulls my cock out of my jeans. He slowly starts to give me a hand job as he thrusts into me. I drive my nails into the floor as I moan from the feeling of him filling me. “Y-ou f-f-fuck,” i stutter out midmoan, only for me to arch my back as he suddenly grabs my hips and thrust into me missionary, I grab the floor as he starts to pound into me, his cock pulsating inside of me, in time with his breathing. He suddenly leans forward and bites down on my neck as he keeps thrusting, I moan and wrap my arms around his back and drag my nails hard across his back, drawing blood, he moans, biting down hard enough I know it will leave a mark. Just as I think I can't take it anymore, I feel him suddenly pick up pace and suddenly thrust hard, a warm feeling filling me as I know he came. I moan, the feeling driving me over the edge, causing to cum and cover his chest and stomach.

I breathe heavy, as he lays on top of me, and I wrap my arms around him as I kiss him again. 

“Like I said,” He smiled as he kissed the tip of my nose “took you long enough”  
“Fuck you..” I say lovingly, snuggingly my head against his chest. “Fuck. You.”


End file.
